Tsugawa Kyōbashi
|age=102 (after skip), appears 18 |birthday=August 14, 1904 |gender=Male |height=190 cm (6'3") |weight=68 kg (150 lbs.) |blood type=AO++ |affiliation= Tsuyoken Family |occupation=5th Seat, |previous occupation=7th Seat, Member, |team= |previous team= |partner=Mamoru Tsuyoken |base of operations=13th Division HQ, , |relatives=Mamoru Tsuyoken, brother Taira Tsuyoken, descendant |education= |shikai=Narunosuke |bankai=Kaminarigetsu |anime debut= }} '|强劔 瓦職仁|Tsuyoken Kawarashokuhito}}, also known as , is a and the 5th Seat of the of the , serving under Captain . He previously served in the under then-Captain . He is the head of the Tsuyoken family. Appearance Kawarashokuhito is a tall, very lean young man. He has wavy brown hair, long on top and short on the sides. He wears it parted on the right, coming down and left over his forehead. His eyes are an icy grey-blue. He has a broad chin and strong jawline. His pale skin, sharp features, and piercing gaze give him a rather grave appearance. His thin physique at first appears rather bony and weak, but he is actually quite muscular. He bears several tattoos, most notably a dragon around his right arm and a at the base of his neck. All of them are in clean, simply stylized forms and use only black. While on duty, he wears a sleeveless , the same he wore in the 9th Division. He also wears black tekkō and steel bracers. As all other male Shinigami, he wears umanori , modernized with pockets that are normally hidden in the folds. Being right handed, he wears his on his left side, secured to his hakama-himo. On formal occasions, he adds a black with a mantle like that of a , making his outfit a complete . The mantle and of the jacket are crimson. The mantle bears the Tsuyoken family in gold. With this, he instead secures his Zanpakutō on his obi, and he wears formal rather than the which Shinigami wear on duty. While in the World of the Living, he always wears long sleeves, covering his tattoos to avoid drawing unwanted attention. He usually dresses casually, wearing long-sleeved tees and dark jeans. Personality Kawarashokuhito is quite mature, despite his relatively young age. His calm appearance shows the sincerity of his dedication. He despises violence and avoids it whenever he can, but he will not hesitate to fight to protect others. Having grown up around the worst parts of the , he has a very strong sense of justice, and he always seeks to help those at a disadvantage. He hates anyone who seeks power to harm others, regardless of which side they are on. Conversely, he has a deep respect for those who fight to protect others, even his opponents. He is generally quiet and reserved, although he is quite sociable with a few close friends. He often spends his free time training with his previous lieutenant, . They are quite similar and get along well despite their considerable difference in age. In fact, they share the same birthday. Like Shūhei, he enjoys literature and music. He particularly likes rock and classical, especially Spanish guitar music. They practice guitar together in the mountains. After buying a drum set in the Human World, Kawarashokuhito often drums while Shūhei plays guitar. Kawarashokuhito is also good friends with , , , , and , often joining them when they go out. His calm and collected manner allows him to get along well with Captain Ukitake, who he sees much as a father figure. When not on a mission, training, or socializing, he often assists at Ugendō, the Ukitake family estate. He shares Ukitake's fondness for , Japanese sweets made from and or fruit. While Ukitake's favorite is , Kawarashokuhito's favorite is , essentially the same thing inside out. On the other hand, he intensely dislikes brined olives, finding them far too salty. Having cooked for himself for decades, Kawarashokuhito is a skilled cook and often takes snacks wherever he goes. He was taught how to prepare wagashi by Ukitake and by . A member of the , he makes wagashi for each meeting. At Ukitake's insistence, he also makes wagashi just for the 13th Division officers. Much to his chagrin, they are usually all eaten by before anyone else has any. Powers and Abilities : From decades of training in various styles, Kawarashokuhito has attained a level of skill on par with that of the best Lieutenants. Like Zaraki and Ikkaku, he first learned swordsmanship in the lawless parts of Rukongai, fighting purely by instinct and necessity. Later, at the Shin'ō Academy, he was taught Zanjutsu. In his time in the 11th Division, he was further taught by Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. He was taught by Shūhei and Ukitake how to better use a twin weapon. : His natural speed and reflexes allowed him to quickly learn Shunpo and become quite proficient. While not at a Master level, it is enough to keep up with most opponents. : Kawarashokuhito's weakest area. Although he excels in Reiatsu techniques, he struggles with the Reiryoku technique of Kidō. He can use Hadō spells up to 33, but they are not particularly powerful. He has not yet been able to use other Kidō techniques such as Bakudō. : As with his swordsmanship, Kawarashokuhito first learned to fight in order to protect himself in Rukongai. In the academy, he was taught Taijutsu, the Shinigami martial art. He also practices karate and . He prefers to use Hakuda to incapacitate an opponent rather than kill them with his sword. High Intellect: Although he was deprived of education in the Rukongai, he has a sharp mind and learns quickly. Since becoming a Shinigami, he spends much of his time reading and studying. He is quick to recognize patterns in an opponent's strategy, and he can easily distinguish lies. Enhanced Strength: His decades of living in Rukongai as a stonemason and having to defend himself from ruffians have made him physically very strong. His improved ability to control his Reiatsu makes him even stronger. He continues to train himself in order to improve all of his skills. : His naturally high Reiryoku has been enhanced by his years of training by himself and with Captain Ukitake. After attaining Bankai, it is at the level of most Captains. As most of his techniques focus on Reiatsu manipulation, this is a great asset to him. All of his Reiatsu skills have been further enhanced by attaining Shikai and Bankai. Spiritual Awareness: His Reiatsu skills are among the best, including his ability to sense it. After attaining Bankai, in the World of the Living, he could sense someone with undisguised Vast Spiritual Power from 100 miles away. This is roughly the equivalent of being able to see a single house on a clear day from that distance. Spiritual Camouflage: When he lived in Rukongai, his Reiatsu made him a target for those looking for a fight. To stop this, he learned to physically suppress it. His training has refined this skill even further; now he can make his Reiatsu almost undetectable when he so chooses, practically no more than a regular human's. His Reiatsu is dark crimson. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it is a regular . Kawarashokuhito prefers to wear it edge-down (tachi-style), rather than edge up as most do. Given his unconventional fighting style, this allows a faster and more natural draw for him. Its tsuba (guard) is bronze and is a simple . Its tsuka (hilt) and saya (sheath) are polished white, and the ito (hilt wrapping) and sageo (mounting cord) are . : Its release command is . At this command, the blade dissolves, and a second, identical tsuka appears on that side of the tsuba. The ito of the original tsuka extends from the bottom, comes around to the top of the new tsuka, and wraps around it. Kawarashokuhito pulls the two apart, revealing each to be a . Each has an equilateral trianglular tsuka, half of the original lozenge. The two remain bound by the ito, the length of which can be controlled at Kawarashokuhito's will. Shikai Special Ability: Narunosuke is a Lightning-elemental Zanpakutō, allowing Reiatsu to be converted to electricity to attack the opponent. Also, each sword is as powerful as the sealed form, effectively doubling his strength. * : At this command, the ito, as part of the Zanpakutō, can be manipulated with Kawarashokuhito's Reiatsu. It can be used to ensnare an opponent in order to incapacitate them without harming them. Also, concentrated Reiatsu can be sent down it, delivered to the opponent in the form of a powerful electric shock. : : Kawarashokuhito's crimson Reiatsu and Naruosuke's indigo Reiatsu both explode around him, swirling together until they are one. The katana or wakizashi, depending on which form Bankai is called from, dissolve and become a . It is identically styled except that the tsuba is now in the shape of two intersecting crescents. A clad-type, this greatly changes Kawarashokuhito's appearance. His hair becomes straighter and longer, and it turns violet-black. His eyes become bright violet. His kosode disappears, replaced by armor like that of Narunosuke's physical form, but more extensive. A long Tyrian purple obi is tied around his waist. Narunosuke's black snake bracer appears on Kawarashokuhito's left wrist, and it bites the base of the nagamaki, holding on to it. Bankai Special Ability: Kaminarigetsu greatly expands upon the power of Narunosuke, gaining the ability to bring forth storms and wield their electrical energy. Using the Reiatsu of both the wielder and the Zanpakutō spirit and focusing them more densely, its raw strength is 20 times that of its sealed form. However, this unmastered power sometimes causes Kawarashokuhito to go into a blind fury, disregarding the need to guard himself from the opponent's attacks. * : Kaminarigetsu retains this ability. However, it is now the black snake bracer that serves as the cord. As with its other abilities, this becomes much more powerful in Bankai. * : A member of a different line of the "moon family" of Zanpakutō, Kaminarigetsu is a distant relative of and . While they have , Kaminarigetsu has Getsugeki Tensō. Its own Reiatsu combines with the energy of a storm, creating an arc of lightning between the blade and the clouds. This can be hurled at the opponent or retained on the blade to increase the strength of its strikes. Statistics }} }} }} }} Trivia Kawarashokuhito is briefly seen in anime . His theme is "Come Back" by Foo Fighters on One by One. Category:Souls Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Rukongai Category:9th Division Category:11th Division Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seireitei Category:Soul Society